


Touch

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He touches his face because he vaguely remembers someone else doing it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Perpetua watched as her husband toyed with the bottom of his tunic, fingers twisting and untwisting the green material. She smiled softly, stepping up silently behind him, reaching up a hand and placing it against the side of his head, fingers touching his temple. “Ambrose...” she whispered.

Her husband shuddered, closing his eyes as he leaned his head into her touch. “Perpetua...”

“You're feeling stressed again,” she noted.

“Sometimes I worry that I won't be a good king,” he confessed.

“And who says this?” she demanded, pressing herself against his back, comforting hand on his other shoulder as her fingers continued to massage his temple. “I think that when it is your time you'll make a wonderful king.”

“But if I have to make a hard decision I know I'll just mess it up or end up turning into a frog!” Ambrose protested, turning around finally to look at his wife. “I'm not strong like you are in these kinds of things and I know that everyone will expect me to be. I think you are far more suited to rule a kingdom than I could ever hope to be.”

She laughed despite herself, removing her hand from his face to cover her mouth. She shook her head at the blushing man, reaching out once again to offer him familiar comfort. “Ambrose...I think you're going to be one of the greatest kings any kingdom in the Homeland could ever hope to know or have ever again.”

He closed his eyes, reaching up to lightly hold her wrist. “Do you really think so?”

“Trust your wife, husband.”

“I trust you.”

* * *

Flycatcher reached up slowly, resting the palm of his shaking hand against the side of his face. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, in and out. He could do this...he could...he just...

“Fly?” Boy Blue asked.

Flycatcher opened his eyes, lowering his hand to look at the other. “Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah...”

“You know it's a telltale sign that you're upset when you touch your face, right?”

He blushed, pulling his hat down over his face to hide it. “Yeah...”

“Why do you do that?”

“...I don't know. It just makes me feel better when I feel sad or stressed.”

 


End file.
